


Shameful Display

by HotGeometry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, M/M, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGeometry/pseuds/HotGeometry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has a secret article of clothing in his closet that he'd rather not share. He only wears it when no one's around, since it'd be terrible if Carlos saw him in it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful Display

Dark blue, with hints of purple and a black seam 

That was Cecil's guilty pleasure, stashed away in a hidden corner, amongst the already odd content inside of the oak closet.

However, the object mentioned was now in his out stretched arms, still reaching the floor despite hanging from a height of about the man's shoulders. A dress, out of all kinds of clothing he could have fallen in love with, it had to be this. He bought it without Carlos' knowledge, and wasn't intending on explaining this strange fondness anytime soon. What if he thought it was weird? Or that he was grossed out by Cecil liking feminine clothing? Sure, his fashion sense was already considered weird by the scientist, but Cecil's style had never crossed any gender-related boundaries.

With the utmost care, the radio host draped the beautiful dress over the bed. He pulled his purple-coloured tunic over his head, and took off his brown shorts, placing both articles of clothing neatly folded up on the bed as well. He lifted the dress back up again, unzipped the back and put it on.

After managing to zip it back up, Cecil closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. With a pleased smile, his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at how the dress fitted perfectly with his posture, and how it further extended behind him, with a cheeky slit on the right side. Cecil strutted to the nearby mirror, looking at his reflection as his smile only grew. He placed his braid, which previously hung behind his back, over one shoulder and stroked it in a slightly shy manner. Wow, was the only word crossing his mind.

He turned to look at himself from all sides, getting a bit emotional from what he saw. Cecil let out a soft laugh as he brushed away a small tear. "Sheesh Gershwin, crying over clothing...” He whispered to himself.

"... Cecil?" An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Abruptly, Cecil turned around to see who had so silently disrupted his moment of bliss. The one man who he'd never want to see him wear this, the love of his life, the oh-so-perfect, smart, beautiful scientist was standing there. Carlos.

The radio host's mood sank, his smile replaced with a look of shock and regret for ever putting this blasted thing on. "I-It's not what you think..!" Cecil managed to stammer as he unsuccessfully tried to unzip and get out of the dress again.

That’s when warm, gentle hands stopped him, by catching his own and holding them. Cecil's gaze rose to meet Carlos' deep, auburn eyes. The other's lips curled into a smile. Not one of mockery, but one of acceptance. "Cecil, were you hiding this from me?" His perfect voice said to him, mildly soothing said man's nerves.

Cecil broke away from those gentle yet stunning eyes, merely giving a small nod as an answer. "You think it's weird, don’t you? That I like this kind of clothing?" He questioned back, a slight redness creeping up his face as he felt Carlos' eyes all over him. Judging, he assumed. 

Instead of giving a vocal response, the scientist captured the smaller man in an embrace, placing kisses on his black hair. "It really suits you, Cecil. I'd never judge you on your preferences." Was the answer Cecil got, but it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

His eyes started to water yet again, as he returned the embrace rather tightly. That didn't last very long though, as Carlos had gently pulled away and cupped Cecil's face in both hands. With a smile, he was caught in a kiss.

Perfectly imperfect Carlos had gotten a bit more perfect than he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> First wtnv fic, might write more if this is received well. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
